One Year, Thee Months and Sixteen Days
by MoonNRoses
Summary: This story was written before MJ and is now AU. Madge and Gale haven't seen in each other a very long time. Sparks fly as Gale and Madge are both in District 13 at the same time for the first time in a year! WARNING for spoilers and content!


_A/N: For Medea_

_This story is totally AU now that MJ is out… _

_**Warning: This story contains scenes of a sexual nature. Ye be warned!**_

_*Madge's POV*_

_One year, three months and sixteen days_. That was the last time I was alone with Gale Hawthorne. Oh sure, I have seen him aplenty on different missions throughout Panem. He happened to be one of the most sought after covert operations soldiers in the Rebellion. I was a combat medic. And though I had seen my overly fair share of fighting, they often didn't take a combat medic along on covert missions. The odds of someone coming back from fatal injury on a covert mission are low.

_Not that he would listen to the statistics_, I think as I rolled my eyes. I look at my reflection in the crude mirror in my tiny dorm room. I can't complain. I am one of the lucky few in District 13 who had a private room. Which made tonight even more special. My eyes looked over the white dress I was able to pay way too many credits for to steal from another hopeful shopper. My mind sidetracks for just a moment to think about the seamstress and her wide eyes. She may still be counting those credits. I sigh as I think about all the military meals I would be forced to eat for the next two months.

_Was the dress worth it?_ I think as I look in the mirror again. The dress is simple. It is made of cotton and so white that I wonder how in the world it had been kept so clean in the Underground. The dress is sleeveless with a row of buttons from the low scoop neck all the way to the hem that doesn't quite meet my knees. Little eyelets cover the dress to peak at a layer of cotton underneath and a pretty little belt of the same material synchs the dress around my waist. I unbutton the first few buttons in hopes of giving me some kind of cleavage. I'm now twenty two and had hoped by this age I would be a little bit bustier, but with all the exercise I guess they weren't tempted to grow. _Pity_. I hope the lingerie underneath, the plain cotton white bra, helps.

I don a simple silver chain with the Mockigjay symbol and some silver hoops in my ears. Then I tie a red ribbon around the top of my head and underneath my long blond hair as a head band. I don't often get the chance to wear my hair long. Now it trails down my back in slight waves thanks to the French braid from earlier. I step into simple white sandals with a wedge and look at the finished product. Thanks to the missions, I've been able to spend some time in the sun, including bathing in various rivers and lakes. So thankfully my pale skin had been recently kissed by the sun lending a glow. My hair almost sparkled in the florescent lighting of my room. I grin as look around my room and all the romantic touches I had put in there this afternoon. Then I tuck my key in the side of my bra, open the door, lock it and go to find my man.

*_Gale's POV*_

I hate the dark. Always have. But this time as the hovercraft descends to the Underground of District 13, I don't think about the darkness of the mines. I think of her. _Madge_. The thought of her name, of her face, brings such an intense need that I'm almost surprised that I don't dive into the captain's quarters and make them accelerate this thing. It had been way too long since I had Madge alone. However, I'm pretty sure doing such a thing would violate some kind of safety regulation and the last thing I would need at this point would be to be locked up in the brig for punishment. No way was I going to ruin this chance.

However, I couldn't stop my legs from bouncing on the floor. "Geeze, Gale, anxious to get home?" a voice said from my right. I could tell by the humor and the sarcasm that it was Bristel.

"Eat coal," was my reply.

"No thanks," came the quick answer. "Wish I had a pretty woman waiting for me. Maybe it's been so long she'll want me over you?" In the darkness, I saw red.

"Leave him alone," came another voice from my left. Ah, the voice of reason. The redness subsided slightly. "I can understand his excitement."

"Whatever," I say gruffly. "At least your woman goes everywhere with you, Mellark."

I hear a sniff from a little further to my left. "Not that we're ever alone, Hawthorne, and don't you forget it. Bristel, leave him alone." Katniss orders.

"Yes, ma'am," came the sarcastic reply. As the lights of District 13 suddenly filled the windows, I saw Bristel's smirk. Oh how I would love to wipe it off his face. Would Madge really prefer him over me? Well, if she did, I would just have to arrange for a quick death. Maybe dumping him into the water cleaning tanks? No, better yet, I think with glee, dumping him in the sewer tanks.

Then all thoughts of killing Bristel flee my mind as I look out the window. She's wearing a white dress. All the breath leaves me. Her blond hair is flowing from a red hair band and she looks… delectable. The dress just skims her knees. And her legs look long, really long. Her hands are wringing themselves in front of her as she watches the hovercraft. Then her head swivels to my window and though I can't see her eyes from here, I feel the heat of her gaze. It washes over me and chases away the last year.

"Bristel, don't come looking for me, okay?" I quip as I yank off the seat restraints and start for the hatch.

"Don't fumble!" I hear him call out as I hit the ramp hatch as the craft settles. His laughing comment makes me worry. It had been so long. What if I messed up? The ramp takes it sweet time lowering and settling and there she is. My breath leaves me again. I see my mother standing behind her with Posy? The shock of seeing Posy so much older sidetracks me for a moment. I look at my mother in surprise but my eyes keep straying to Madge. My mother sees my look and she smiles. She mouths, _Later_. Thank God for Hazelle Hawthorne.

Thoughts of my mother and sister fly out of my head as I stare at Madge. I start to walk towards her and she starts towards me. At some point we both start running and then suddenly she's in my arms. I don't even notice the 60lb bag on my back as I swing her up in my arms and just hold on. She smells of strawberries. I close my eyes as I nuzzle her soft hair. Sweet strawberries and a white dress. I pull back and look into her eyes. Her soft hands cup my face. I wish I would have taken the time to shave. But she just whispers my name and then her soft lips are meeting mine. Heaven couldn't have been sweeter than those lips. I taste Madge and it drives me mad.

A cry goes up from the crowd, but I don't even turn. As the crowd rushes forward to meet their symbols of the Rebellion, I set Madge down and grab her hand. She smiles at me knowingly and we walk through the crowd. Once they're behind us, she looks up at me again. "Let's run," she tells me.

I can't wait to be alone with her. I tighten one hand on hers and the other on the bag on my back, and we start to run towards the elevators. She jabs the button. Thankfully, almost everyone is in the landing area, so we didn't have to wait long. We enter and the door closes. Madge jabs the button for the eighth level and the elevator moves down. I drop my bag, hit the emergency stop button, and drag her towards me.

_*Madge's POV*_

Gale jabs the emergency stop button and then his rough hands drag me towards him. His stubble scratches my chin as his lips take mine, but I don't complain. He feels incredible. His hands fist in the back of my dress and I lift my arms around his neck as the kiss goes hot. His lips run down my neck as his hands rub down to my bottom and lift me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and his groan drives me insane. My hands grip his hair knocking off his cap. He pushes me against the wall as his teeth find my collar bone. "Gale," his name comes out of me on a guttural moan. I lean my head back against the wall as his tongue moves up my neck.

One of his arms goes around my waist as his other hand snakes up my chest just on the side of my breast. I squeeze my legs around him and I can feel just how much he wants me. "I could die of wanting you," he murmurs in my ear in a low, breathy whisper that makes my eyes cross. His hand moves down to where my skirt is hiked to my thighs and his calloused fingers rub the smooth skin just inside my thigh.

With a breathless cry, I orgasm in anticipation. "My God, Madge," I hear him rasp out before he takes my mouth hungrily. I could only agree. He jabs the button to the eighth level and we jerk with the movement of the elevator. When the elevator announces our arrival, he doesn't put me down. He just grabs his pack, slings it over his shoulder, and then puts both hands under my derriere.

"811," I remind him with a whisper as he walks. The friction of our bodies rubbing together is driving me happily mad. His fingers dig in and I know he feels it too. I run my tongue along his jaw and up to his ear. I hear his groan as I bite the bottom of his ear.

"Key," he groans at me as he reaches my door.

"Put me down," I say breathlessly. His hands move slowly up my body as he releases my derriere. My legs float down and feel boneless as I try to hold myself up. When I feel confident I can stand, I look up at him and smile. "The key is…" I drift off as I run my hand along the edge of the scoop neckline of the dress.

His silver mercury eyes heat up even further as a slow smile spreads across his lips. I have to hold the wall with my hands as his fingers dip below the dress to find the key. His fingers brush my skin just underneath the bra as he finds the body warmed key. He pulls it out slowly making me shiver. Then he flashes a grin as he holds the key up.

"Oh my," I hear from just down the hall and I look to see old Greasy Sae stop as she's coming out of her room. Her eyes are wide and then a knowing smile crosses her face. "Oh, if I was younger, Hawthorne, that young woman of yours would have competition."

I see him grin as he shoves the key in the lock. Then he looks down at me. "What do you think, young woman of mine?"

"I would rip her to shreds," I answer deadpan. I then smile cheekily over at Greasy Sae as she laughs. "No offense."

"None taken," she answers as she walks by and surprises the both of us by pinching Gale's behind. "But a girl can dream."

Gale stands in shock for a moment and then we both start laughing. "Get in here," I tell him as I grab the lapels of his black uniform and yank him into the room. He chuckles as he locks the door behind him.

I move away from him in the dark. I had specially fitted the door and the windows with fabric in such a way that not a speck of florescent light would show through them. I open the top drawer of my dresser with easy familiarity as I find my matches. Then I start lighting candles in glass bottles throughout the room. It's then that I realize my hands are shaking. I'm nervous. After all, this is my first time actually completely alone with Gale in one year, three months and sixteen days. After the last candle is lit, I wave the fire from the match and turn to look at him.

The candlelight causes shadows to dance across his face. He comes closer to me and I have to tilt my head back, even though I'm wearing shoes that give me a good two or three inches, to meet his eyes. "So beautiful," he murmurs as his hands cup my neck. My head falls back as he skims his lips across my cheeks. "So very beautiful," he says softly as his lips make it to my ear. I shiver and hold on to his arms for balance. My eyes close as his hands move from my neck and down my arms. The tips of his fingers cause goose bumps to rise from my skin.

Then he turns me around to where my back is pressed against his front. I open my eyes and find myself staring hopelessly in the full length mirror I had so painstakingly studied my form earlier. Now, Gale was behind me and watching every movement of his hands. I stood transfixed as his hands roamed back up my arms and slowly lifted my long hair. He settled to one side of my neck. I watched in anticipation as his head lowered to my neck. His lips kissed up the side of my neck and his teeth nipped at my skin. His arm snaked around my waist to hold me up because my knees went weak. "Gale," I breathed as I tilted my head further to give him more access.

"So sweet," he murmured before his tongue ran along my neck. I started to shiver. Both of his hands now moved over the dress and down to the hem slowly as he continued to devastate my neck. When his hands reached my bare legs, I felt the fire in my belly that had been ignited in the elevator roar to life. Slowly, his hands moved up my legs and under the skirt of the dress. His eyes met mine in the mirror and he sent me a wicked smile. I couldn't stop the moan even if I wanted to. My hands gripped his hips behind me for balance, for purchase, as his hands moved over the line of my panties and up my stomach.

"Oh God," I groan out and I hear his raspy chuckle in my ear. Then his hands leave my stomach and come back out of the dress. He unties the belt slowly. Then his hands roam up to my breasts and squeeze. I arch my back and he swirls lazy circles around them. Then he slowly starts to unbutton the many tiny buttons in the front of my dress. His fingers run just lightly in the large V he has created with my open dress. My shivering starts again.

"Cold?" he asks in a hoarse whisper. I just shake my head because I can't speak. All coherent speech has been robbed from me as his hands part the dress and slowly peel it away. It falls to a pool around my feet. I stand in the candlelight and watch his eyes take in my reflection. "So beautiful," he murmurs.

I turn around and face him. His fingers run light caresses down my stomach and play with the waistband of my simple white panties. One finger slides to caress my lower abdomen. I watch his eyes as he watches his finger. The hunger and desire in his eyes belie the slow motions of his finger.

With trembling hands, I lift them up to start to unbutton his uniform. First the jacket with the embroidered Hawthorne name in gold. There's a number 12 embroidered on the right sleeve. I slip my hands underneath the lapels to shrug it off his shoulders. His hands leave me for a moment as the jacket falls. It is followed quickly by his shirt and undershirt until he is standing in just his pants in front of me. I look over his tanned chest with just a small mat of black hair over his chest that tapers into a trail down his muscle hard stomach into the waistband of his black pants. My fingers go on their own journey over his hot skin and follow the trail. I hear him suck in his breath as my fingers play just beneath the waistband of his pants just as he's doing to me now.

Then I deftly flick open the button and slowly pull the zipper down. I feel him throbbing as my fingers move with the zipper. He toes off his shoes and hops for a moment as he takes off his socks. I laugh for a moment until his pants fall to the floor in a pool of black. He's wearing some black boxer type briefs and the evidence of his arousal is finally bared to my sight. It is now my turn to suck in a breath as he smiles slowly and comes toward me.

His arm moves around me and under my knees. I don't even get the time to squeal before his has me in his arms with my arms around his neck. My skin tingles everywhere it meets his. He slowly lowers me to the bed and leans back for a moment as he stares down at me. Everywhere his eyes meet, the fire inside me burns even more. He smiles slowly as he reaches out and caresses my chest and my stomach. I rise to my elbows and my head drifts back arching back to give him more. I feel him shift and look to see him lay on his side next to me holding his head up with a hand.

His other hand is busy running slow lazy circles around my breasts. Then he leans down and slowly licks just above where my bra and my breast meet. I almost come off the bed in ecstasy. I feel his breath blow just above the area and my heart hammers loudly. It's a wonder he can't hear it. Then his tongue dips below the bra to tease my pebble hard nipple. I arch my back even more. He chuckles and then I feel him shift on the bed. Suddenly, he's on his knees and he is lifting me to a sitting position. He unhooks the front clasp of my bra and slides the straps down my arms. His eyes hungrily take in my breasts.

I rise up to my knees to offer myself. He accepts by lowering his hand suckling my nipple. My hands move in his hair and anchor his head against me. One hand moves down his back and across the many ridges of his scars. I feel his groan against my breast. One of his hands moves down my waist and back to the inside of my thigh. Then it inches just under my panties. When his finger enters me, I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming out.

"Oh, God, Madge," he rasps out. Suddenly, he pulls my panties down pushing me back down on the bed. Next thing I know, his black underwear joins my down on the ground. I open my legs welcoming him home and he thrusts inside. Both of us pause for a moment as I close around him and we both get reacquainted with feeling of him inside me. Then he starts to move.

The friction makes me raise my hips to meet his each thrust. I wrap my legs tightly around him wanting to get even closer. He catches me by surprise as he lifts me up so that he's on his knees and I'm wrapped around him. I impale myself on him in such a way that I can't tell just where the both of us begin. I move my hips against him and he moves up with each movement. He bends my back over his arm and suckles my breast. My fingernails dig into his back as I feel the pressure building inside of me.

His mouth moves up to mine and I wrap my arms around him tightly as I move faster. Sweat drips down my back and one of his hands winds itself in my hair. The other arm is anchored around my waist as we move with one another as one. "Gale," I pant out as I feel myself slide closer and closer to the edge. Our eyes focus on one another as I look down into his. Then I watch his eyes go almost black as he we fall over the edge together on one hard thrust. Our voices mingle together in the air as we both cry out.

We're both trembling as he lowers the both of us to the bed. He kisses my forehead, my cheek, my eyelids and the corner of my mouth. "Madge," he whispers breathlessly.

"Yes, Gale," I reply.

He looks deeply into my eyes. "I love you."

I feel my smile bloom. "Always and forever," I tell him.

He smiles as his forehead touches mine. "Marry me," he says simply.

Tears gather in my eyes and I have to look away. I watch the firelight dance on the ceiling. "I thought we were going to wait until after the war was over."

His hand moves my chin so I'm staring him in the eyes as he says, "It is over. The Capitol fell today. It will be just a matter of time before we hunt out the few remaining forces."

"Seriously?" I ask.

He laughs. "Seriously," he answers. "So, how about saying yes."

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" I breathe. He kisses me slowly and sinks into me as the kiss goes deep. He moves over me as his lips move with mine. Then I my eyes fly open as I feel him enter me in a slow, long thrust.

"Oh," I cry as my sensitive flesh feels him move within me.

"Only you," he says softly as he continues to move. "Only you."


End file.
